Traitor
by The Samurai Poet
Summary: Crimson is accused for siding with an enemy that he doesn’t even know. What will happen to him if his former teammates hunted him down to kill him? CrimsonGreen


I sacrificed so much only to be backstabbed. Goddamn, it was such a good day, too...  
  
[Started: Monday, July 12, 04 (around 12:00 am) – Finished: Tuesday, July 13, 04(6:35 pm)-Touched Up between Finish time and time of posting.]  
  
Standard Disclaimer.  
--  
The blonde pushed through the hidden forest; his destination was nowhere in particular. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he felt the presence of his fellow teammates. He couldn't stop running.  
  
He was rejected and persecuted... once again.  
  
Even his brother was in agreement with the movement. He even felt his familiar aura at the lead of the group, the Navy Thunder's presence picked away at his heart.  
  
He continued on, the only weapons he had was his body, katana and Thunder Staff.  
  
"He has to be dealt with... He's sided with our enemy..."  
  
The blonde heard hushed tones from Omino's office. The managed to peek through a crack left by the slightly opened doors, and saw the familiar faces of his peers and his brother. He leaned in too far, and the sturdy door lurched forward, making his presence known.  
  
He stood only for a second, and ran quickly to his room. He grabbed his weapons and flew out the window, proceeding to streak away.  
  
A shuriken flew past the blonde's head and landed into tree bark.  
  
The search group landed, their weapons drawn and ready to attack.  
  
"Give up Hunter... you know you have to go back!" The blonde pulled out his Thunder Staff, ready to defend.  
  
Sensei Omino appeared out of nowhere, knocked the weapon out of the blonde's hands and grabbed the Thunder's neck, forcing him to the steady surface of the tree. The older ninja did a few hand seals and pressed his fingers deep into Hunter's forehead.  
  
The blonde screamed out in pain as an intense heat scorched his skin.  
  
"No matter where you go... Wind and Thunder will hunt you down."  
  
The blonde slumped down the tree, and looked through a hazy field of view to see his old comrades disappear into the sky. He knew that they must be running back to report this to the other Academies.  
  
'And who exactly would come to kill me?'  
  
The blonde groped his forehead tenderly, and felt two small mounds where the older ninja touched him.  
  
'Damn,' he thought, 'where the hell can I go with these?'  
  
After recovering from the wave of nausea that hit after the marking was performed, he finally stood and recovered his weapon. He jumped into the trees and streaked away to his apartment, wondering if the smaller Thunder was still at the Academy.  
--  
Still in ninja gear, the blonde sneaked to the front door, and grabbed a hidden key to let himself in. The house was still dark; no one was here since this morning. He flipped on a few lights and tossed his key on the couch as he ran towards his room to gather some clothes.  
  
A sudden knock from the front door startled the packing ninja, and he froze. He walked carefully, his katana drawn and in hand as he went back to the door. It creaked open slowly, and the blonde struck before he noticed that it was the Samurai.  
  
The other man caught the blade in time, and then forced it out of the blonde's hands and threw it to the ground.  
  
"What the hell was that for?"  
  
The blonde grabbed the Samurai's hand and pulled him in, closing the door behind him. In the same fluent motion, the ninja wrapped his arms around the shorter man and buried his head in the crook of the Samurai's shoulder.  
  
"They think I did something... I was expelled from the Thunder Academy because of something I didn't do."  
  
The ninja shook his head against the Samurai's neck as his grip became tighter. After a few more minutes, Hunter finally released his hold and ran back to his room. Cam sighed and followed him deeper into the apartment.  
  
Hunter went back to tossing clothes on the bed, and the Samurai moved to fold them and put them in his bag. As soon as it was nearly full, Cam tossed it on his shoulder as he moved over to the ninja's dresser to fill it the rest of the way with underclothes.  
  
As he turned, he saw the ninja changing into normal clothes. He placed the bag back on the bed and sat next to it, folding the pieces of uniform that the blonde stripped off.  
  
"You think you still need this?"  
  
Hunter turned around, and Cam got a good look at the marks on his face. They looked like mirror images of a jelly bean... the mark that all ninjas were afraid to bear and killed those who had it. He frowned as the ninja sensed his concern and looked away, continuing to fold.  
  
"... Yeah"  
  
After putting on a shirt with his color on, the blonde pulled a black one over it. He fetched some pants and put them on quickly. He turned back and saw that the Samurai was zipping his bag closed.  
  
"... Are they still teachers?"  
  
Cam nodded. "... They're more than teachers now. Father has upgraded them to taking missions."  
  
"You think-"  
  
"They can and they will."  
  
Hunter tossed the bag onto his back and smiled weakly at the concerned Samurai. "Let's go."  
  
The Samurai smiled and grabbed the other bag that held the ninja's gear. He rose and grabbed a pair of oversized sunglasses from the dresser and put them on the blonde's face. Hunter laughed and grabbed Cam's hand and led him to the front.  
  
The ninja turned off the lights, grabbed the key still on the couch and locked the door to his old home.  
--  
"... You don't have to be with me."  
  
Cam smiled as the wind whipped through his hair. "I know that. But If I had deserted you, what kind of boyfriend would that make me?"  
  
Hunter smiled softly as he pressed on the gas. "You don't have any clothes!"  
  
Cam laughed as he stared out at the scenery. "I thought you'd like the fact that I get to walk around naked more..."  
  
Hunter reached out and pulled the Samurai closer to him, and placed a kiss on the shorter man's forehead.  
  
"... So that's why I love you."  
--  
"I called you here because we have a message from our fellow Academy."  
  
The three Alchemists stood around Elder Sensei Watanabe, knowing that it was some mission they had take.  
  
"They say that they had a... situation. One of their teachers was suspected with treason, and he has fled. Sensei Omino has marked this individual, so thus this situation is left to us."  
  
The Lion raised his hand respectfully as if he was still a student.  
  
"So does this mean that we're taking over this situation? Are the Thunders still chasing the target?"  
  
"... They have given up on the target, since there is nothing much they can do to eliminate it."  
  
Dolphin raised her hand as well. "Do they know the identification of the target? Is it possible that we may know his name?"  
  
"... The person in question is Hunter."  
--  
The blonde pulled over at a gas station, anxious to relieve himself. They'd been on the road for about two hours, and they needed some gas. He pulled in to a pump and jumped out, walking to the solitary building. He smiled as Cam followed, probably hungry or something.  
  
They walked in, and the blonde was too preoccupied with asking about a bathroom and paying for gas as to notice what the Samurai did.  
  
Cam smiled as he walked to the back and grabbed a bottle of beer from the large cooler. Sure it wasn't the time, but drinking is much better than smoking, and he finally managed to quit the latter. He walked down the chip aisle, and grabbed a small bag of hot chips and ran to the counter to pay.  
  
The girl behind the counter smiled as she rang up the Samurai's stuff and asked for ID. He complied and gave it to her with his money. She looked at it, and gave it back as she put his purchase in a bag and gave him his change.  
  
He thanked her and walked back outside, and placed his bag on the seat as he walked to the other side to pump gas. He smiled as the ninja finally came out of the building with a grin on his face, which looked awkward with the oversized glam glasses covering his eyes.  
  
"What's that for?"  
  
"You look so sexy pumping gas!"  
  
Cam shook his head as the ninja jumped into the car, looking back at him. "How did you know that I paid already?" The Samurai smiled. "You knew that I barley had ten dollars in my pocket, and plus you always pay for gas..."  
  
As soon as the Samurai finished his sentence the pump clicked off, ending the flow of the flammable liquid. Cam pulled the nozzle out and replaced the cap as he walked back over to his side. Hunter had moved his bag so that he could sit down. He reached for it, but the ninja pulled it away.  
  
"You're drinking?"  
  
The Samurai frowned as he reached for the bag again. "Would you rather have me buy some cigarettes? I still have enough money to go in and get some..."  
  
The ninja handed the bag back and started the engine, pulling off from the small gas station.  
--  
The Alchemists frowned as they geared up together. Eagle spoke in a low tone as he addressed the others.  
  
"Do you think he did it?"  
  
Dolphin tied her hair back into a loose bun before she put her mask on.  
  
"No, but orders are orders..."  
  
The Lion stood, shocked by the kunoichi's words. "How can you say that? We were teammates!" He pulled off his kimono and threw it to the ground as he reached for a shirt.  
  
"Apparently that must've meant nothing if the report is true..."  
  
Lion sighed.  
  
"I wonder how Cam's going to deal with it..."  
--  
"So... where are we going?"  
  
Hunter kept his eyes on the road as the Samurai ate slowly form his bag. "A friend of mine has a cabin up north, and I can stay there for a while... I'm sure she wouldn't mind."  
  
"What about food?"  
  
"I'm going to go out of town at the end of the week... I can fish and hunt until that time."  
  
Cam nodded slowly, understanding the blonde's plan. 'But surely,' Cam thought between bites 'he knows that there are more ninjas around the country that can identify his markings?'  
  
"You think you can talk them out of it if they find us?"  
  
Cam drank slowly form the glass container. "I think so. I'm still their superior, even when they do take missions, so I should be able to reverse the order..."  
  
"...Why do they think it was you?"  
  
"Because I'm always the one liable when something goes wrong." The blonde unintentionally snapped.  
  
"The thing I don't get is how Blake is going along with this."  
--  
After two more stops and six more hours of driving, the two finally made it to the cabin that the blonde was talking about. Unlocking the door with the key that his friend gave him, he let the Samurai in first and hauled his bags inside. The Samurai turned on the lights and looked around approvingly.  
  
The supposed cabin had everything that the pair needed. Cam took the bags that the ninja held as he walked in deeper, trying to find the bedrooms.  
  
Hunter sighed warily as he fell onto the plush brown couch. He took off his glasses and placed them on the coffee table, and clutched his stomach.  
  
"Goddamnit I'm hungry!"  
  
After a few seconds, he finally rose and walked back to where the Samurai was. As he walked through the opened door, he saw that Cam was busy unpacking his clothes and hanging them away, making sure they weren't wrinkled.  
  
"That's pointless..."  
  
"You can't blame me for trying..."  
  
Hunter sat on the bed, watching the Samurai continue with his task. He kicked off his shoes as he brought his feet onto the bed and leaned back. As the pile shrunk in size, the Samurai went into the bag that held the blonde's weapons and brought out a plastic bag.  
  
Intrigued, the taller man grabbed at the bag and opened it up, surprised with its contents.  
  
"You bought Lunchables and didn't tell me?"  
  
"They were on sale at the last gas station we went to, and I decided to think ahead."  
  
Hunter looked up pathetically at the Samurai and whimpered.  
  
"The pizza one is yours."  
  
"...You know me too well."  
  
Cam shook his head as he saw the childish Thunder rip open the box and plastic film over the small plastic tray. The Samurai sat the bags onto the carpeted floor and sat on the bed as the blonde put the disks on his thigh and opened the sauce with his mouth.  
  
"You know, this sauce would be better on you instead of these crackers..."  
  
"Put that on me and I can promise you that you're sleeping on the couch."  
  
"Party pooper..."  
--  
"Sensei... do you know where the target went?"  
  
The older teacher turned to the Dolphin; a scroll was opened in his hands. "... You have to go to the Thunder Academy to ask Sensei Omino and Blake. They specify nothing about his whereabouts in their letter."  
  
The kunoichi bowed and thanked the elder as she streaked to the others.  
  
"... We have to go to the Thunder Academy first."  
  
Lion threw her sheathed katana towards her as he spoke.  
  
"... Let's get going then."  
--  
Finally arriving at their destination, the Alchemists walked towards the front gate with their masks still on. They looked past the disturbed students they passed in the halls as they made it to the heavy ornate doors they were told about.  
  
The gates automatically opened, revealing the head teacher and their old comrade. Dolphin smiled behind her mask as her eyes locked with Blake's.  
  
"You must be here for information..."  
  
"Yes." Eagle replied nonchalantly "We need it to do our mission correctly."  
  
The Thunder crossed his arms as he spoke, his eyes fixed on the Eagle. "We sent out scouts to his apartment, and found out that he was there. His car is gone, and a small part of his wardrobe is as well. He took a few small belongings, and he has his katana and Thunder Staff.  
  
"I'm not sure where he could be, but one of our kunoichi's saw him come to her gas station, signaling that he might be headed out of state, probably through the north."  
  
"Is that all you know?" Dolphin inquired.  
  
The shorter man nodded.  
  
The Lion decided to ask a question. "Does the kunoichi spy know anything else?"  
  
"She said that the target was wearing large glasses that covered up his makings, and that he was with your superior."  
  
"You mean Sensei Watanabe?" Dolphin breathed out.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank you for your time... I believe we have what we need."  
  
The Alchemists bowed politely as they turned to exit the building.  
  
"How could Cam allow himself to get caught up in this?" Both Dolphin and Lion shook their heads as the kunoichi replied.  
  
"They're together. Cam would never desert Hunter like that..."  
  
"And that might be his downfall..." The Eagle replied.  
  
"He's stronger than us. If it comes down to his top ninja teachers and his lover, we're screwed."  
--  
Waking up to a nearly naked Samurai in his arms, the blonde smiled and pushed some hair behind his ear. He leaned down and kissed the shorter man on the forehead as he pulled away and gently moved off of the bed.  
  
Hunter trudged sleepily to the bathroom and turned on the faucet to spray some cold water onto his face. He inhaled deeply and saw his reflection in the mirror.  
  
His fingers rose to his forehead as he felt the brown mounds that resembled awkward moles. They were still small, and they still teased him about the accusation. He frowned as he turned to the bathtub, turning the knobs and letting the cold-water flow from the spout.  
  
Stripping off his shirt, the ninja walked out to the closet and grabbed a towel and washcloth. He returned and threw the larger towel on the sink as he stepped into the tub and closed the shower curtain.  
  
He turned the showerhead on and allowed the ice cold water beat against his skin as he proceeded to wash.  
--  
The Alchemists streaked through the expanses of wood and road as they trailed the path of the missing ninja. The Lion was in the lead, obviously listening to the soil and plants for directions.  
  
_"Are you sure we should be doing this?"_ Dolphin said inside of Eagle's mind.  
  
_"We don't have a choice. He's guilty and must be disposed of."  
_  
_"Would you two shut up? I can barley hear!"  
_--  
After his shower, the ninja got clothed and grabbed a knife and a basket from the kitchen and walked out to a nearby stream. He placed the plastic basket on a rock as he rolled up his pants and waded out to the stream.  
  
Being patient he waited a while after stabbing into the water, stabbing the salmon clearly down the middle. The blonde walked back to the rock and slid it off to the plastic container.  
  
Hunter continued on like this until after catching his third fish, when bright yellow and blue ropes wrapped around his wrists and wrapped around his body, efficiently binding him.  
  
The butcher's knife fell into the cold water as a ninja ran towards him, his katana glistening in the air as it traveled closer.  
  
Before it could contact with him, Hunter was pushed back and the Samurai blocked the weapon's path. Cam kicked the Eagle back as he turned to cut through the bright ropes. He kicked under the water and launched the sunken knife into the air and caught it.  
  
The attacking ninjas came into the light, and stood cautiously around their superior.  
  
"Stand down!" Cam screamed, obviously angry at the way things were being handled.  
  
"We can't do that! This mission is beyond your rank!" Eagle replied.  
  
Lion questioned his actions behind his mask. "... We were ordered to eliminate the target, and anyone who got in our way."  
  
Dolphin sighed as she clutched the hilt of her blade. "We don't have to hurt you Cam... We just want Hunter."  
  
Cam gave the knife back to the blonde as he whispered.  
  
"Don't worry about me... Just go back to the cabin and get your Thunder Staff."  
  
The Thunder nodded as he ran away quickly.  
  
Cam saw that Eagle was trying to follow, but he jumped up and caught the ninja in the side with the katana. The taller man grunted in pain and thrusted his weapon down, but Cam caught the blade with his hands, dropping his own.  
  
Dolphin kicked him in the side, launching him into a nearby tree.  
  
As soon as she advanced, the Thunder returned and stabbed behind her collarbone. She screamed out and backed away, her shoulder was bleeding profusely.  
  
"I'm sorry I have to do this Tori... But it's either you or me, and I prefer to live."  
  
The Thunder pulled out the butcher knife and kicked her body away, only for the Lion to kick the blade out of his hand and grab it himself. Hunter backed away, and drew his Thunder Staff away from his back. He looked around and noticed that the Samurai was busy handling Eagle.  
  
Hunter turned and ran out to the water, he smiled when Lion followed him out into the deep waters. He frowned at the realization that his plan probably wouldn't work on an Earth element.  
  
He cursed himself as he charged forward to attack.  
  
Cam managed to make Eagle fall onto the rocky ground defenseless. He raised his blade to finish the ninja off, but what he didn't know was that Dolphin was still alive, and her blade thrusted through his stomach.  
  
Hunter looked away to check on the Samurai, but his eyes widened as Dolphin's blade withdrew out of the shorter man. He screamed out as he knocked the Lion underwater and streaked over to Dolphin, striking her effectively in the chest.  
  
She backed up and positioned her blade, but the blonde had grabbed Eagle's weapon and thrusted it through her ribcage and through her heart.  
  
Hunter kicked her body away and crouched in front of the remaining ninjas. A growl emitted from his throat as they backed away.  
  
The Thunder dropped the katana and reattached the staff on his back as he leaned down to clutch the Samurai's body.  
  
"I-I... I'm so sorry Cam... I..."  
  
Cam smiled softly as he stared into the blonde's crystalline eyes and placed his hand onto the one on his waist.  
  
"...I did it for you..."  
  
And with that last breath, the Samurai closed his eyes and went limp in the ninja's comforting hold.  
  
Hunter hid his head in the crook of the Samurai's neck and silently sobbed.  
  
The blonde pulled forward abruptly, and barley missed the blade aimed at his head. He rose quickly, leaving the Samurai, and grabbed a katana and fought back. The ninjas attacked him together; each strike left him angrier and angrier.  
  
The Thunder finally managed to catch the Eagle in the stomach, pressing his blade in deeper and deeper. He twisted it as he pulled it out, smiling as the Eagle's intestines splattered over the black rocks.  
  
He turned around and was nicked in the chest by the Lion's blade. The blonde growled as he flipped back and landed on top of the water.  
  
"Dustin... I don't want to kill you..."  
  
Lion shook his head slowly. "A mission is a mission, whether I like it or not."  
  
Hunter frowned and threw the katana in the water and performed several hand seals. As soon as Lion reached the water, he took his hand and thrusted it on the masked face, sending electricity through the shorter man's body.  
  
After he released the other ninja's head Lion fell into the water, his body still shivering from the attack.  
  
The blonde returned to the Samurai's body and tossed it over his shoulder, walking back to the cabin.  
--  
Elder Sensei Watanabe walked back to his office with several scrolls in his hand. As soon as he opened the door, however, the scrolls dropped and they rolled away.  
  
The dead body of his son lied on the sturdy wooden desk. The older man ran to his son's side, and traveled his hands down the body. His abdomen was wrapped carefully, but the blood seeped through and displayed a hazy view of the life-ending blow.  
  
He was holding the limp hand, looking down at the thoroughly cleaned body as he noticed a note. He flipped it open, and read the contents that it held.  
  
"_Honorary Sensei,  
It is my duty to inform you with a heavy heart that your Alchemists have caused the death of your son and my lover. Supposedly they were told to 'eliminate the target, and whoever got in their way'. I know you weren't the one, since you knew that Cam would try to stop them.  
I personally suspect Sensei Omino, and I'm currently training to go after him now. I believe that he's corrupted my brother against me in some twisted plot to get rid of me. There are still some things that I don't understand, but with your help I know I can get to those actually responsible for what happened.  
Please give Cam a proper Samurai burial, and tell your students to ignore the brand when I come to the service to say a proper goodbye.  
'The Target', Hunter Bradley  
P.S. Your Alchemists are dead. They have been properly disposed of_."  
  
.: I'm flying right beside you :.  
(fin) 


End file.
